


An Unusual Codex.

by irebelasmavhenan



Series: Roots and Herbs, Saf Lavellan [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irebelasmavhenan/pseuds/irebelasmavhenan
Summary: Had an idea that wouldn’t leave my brain so had to write it, featuring my new lavellan Saf!
Series: Roots and Herbs, Saf Lavellan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666849
Kudos: 1





	An Unusual Codex.

**Author's Note:**

> Had an idea that wouldn’t leave my brain so had to write it, featuring my new lavellan Saf!

Saf Lavellan had found a book.

…well she thought it was a book.

It had dusty old pages, a leather binding and a cover with the that hairy eye symbol all her friends liked so much.

The only issue was it was…blank? Every page had nothing inside and when she tried to take inked quill to it’s pages the ink would seem to be absorbed and leave no mark.

Solas eyed it with suspicion when she asked him, he even refused to touch it. “Come on old timer…I want to know what this is!”

The fade-walker shaked his head. “Da’len, I’d burn that, it’s…abhorrent. A cruel joke someone played on a kind soul.” 

So Saf let it drop and put it away until one day she was grinding up elfroot for poultices in her room and said “June preserve me this is taking forever.”

Out from under her bed a twinkling green light shone out and a sound akin to jingling wind chimes rang out.

Cautiously she grabbed a knife and looked under, her book was glowing! 

Pulling out she opened it and there on every page over and over was a description of June the god of crafts, how to worship them and so forth.

“Okay…um…I don’t know what you are…but..uh Keeper Deshanna Istimaethoriel Lavellan ?”

Again the pages shined brightly green and light blues and shifted before showing a detailed history of her keeper as if written by some unseen hand.

“I don’t know…can you tell me what you are?”

Silence filled her bedroom until a hesitant shift in the pages and a small little poem was all that was on the page.

“From the Fade I crept,

In your dreams I’ve slept

For all the lost knowledge Wisdom has wept.”

Saf nearly teared up then and said “I uh, am happy to meet you Wisdom…though I don’t know how to get you out of this book…”

The pages quickly shifted to detail the inquisition, the current one she was leading “You’d like to help me then?” The books pages changed one last time to show a picture of Saf at the top of Skyhold, leading an army of mages and elves.

“I suppose that’s one way this’ll end…I’ll keep you with me then Wisdom…thank you.”


End file.
